


Anything for You

by spilborghs (carebearstare)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toronto Blue Jays, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs
Summary: Marcus knew that he should be in Dunedin right now, but he had better places to be.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulowhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/gifts).



> Happy birthday GoGo! I wrote a ridiculous, sappy AF ficlet for the occasion. 
> 
> This is for you, Jenny. I wasn't going to write this, but then I saw [these](https://twitter.com/MStrooo6/status/963278285042954240) [tweets](https://twitter.com/MStrooo6/status/963282696104378368) and couldn't help it. 
> 
> I haven't written creatively in over a decade, and this is un-beta'd, written-at-work fluff. Not meant for slander or harm, so click back if you googled yourself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marcus knew that he should be in Dunedin right now, but he had better places to be. He could justify the one-day trip to Scottsdale; he’d been practicing and working hard all winter long anyhow. By the time he’d reached his destination, he couldn’t contain his excitement. Running up the steps, he rang the doorbell enthusiastically until it finally opened, the one person he wanted to see smiling back at him.

“Hi, you.”

“Hi yourself.” 

Marcus tried to keep still but they both knew that wasn’t his style. He jumped up the step to meet Ryan at the doorway and threw his arms around him. Hugging him tightly, he said the words he always said when they’d been apart for too long. “I missed you so much.” 

Ryan drew him closer and kissed his temple. “I missed you too.” Ryan walked them backwards until they were inside his place, not letting go. Neither of them wanted to right now, knowing that it’d be the last time they’d see each other in a while. Marcus looked up from where he had been hiding his head in Ryan’s shoulder and gave him a proper kiss on the lips, one he’d been dying for. Ryan returned it with ease, soft and sweet just like he was. 

“I still can’t believe you came all this way just for me.”

Marcus stroked his cheek gently. “You’d better believe it. I’d do anything for you, you know that.” Ryan smiled sheepishly at him before laying another kiss on his lips. Marcus didn’t want to part so soon, but he came here for a reason. “Hey, I have something for you but I left it in the car. I’ll be right back, okay?” Ryan nodded and waited patiently for him to return. Once he did, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is that a cake?”

Marcus grinned. “Maybe, but you can’t see it yet. Gotta open your present first.” 

Ryan fondly rolled his eyes, not saying anything as he waited for Marcus to gift it to him. He knew better than to question Marcus’ motives, especially when it came to him. “Well?”

His smile grew until he was beaming. “Can’t have it yet! Thought you were the patient one, babe.” He walked past his boyfriend and into the kitchen to put the cake box down before wrapping Ryan back up in his arms. “You’ll get it soon, I promise. I just want to cuddle with you first.” 

Ryan’s slightly bemused expression faded into a fond smile. “Anything for you.” 

-

After a few hours of curling up together on the couch, mostly chatting about nothing and occasionally exchanging lazy kisses, Marcus started to pull away. “You’ve earned your present now.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, amused. “Thank god. Was starting to think you’d forgotten about it.” 

Marcus leaned back in for a quick peck to his lips before getting up. “Hush you, or you won’t get it.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me.” 

Marcus sighed, only a little dramatically, “You’re right, I wouldn’t. Couldn’t do that to my favorite guy.” Ryan beamed, but didn’t respond, waiting patiently for Marcus to come back with whatever he had felt the need to get him. He came back, bouncing on his heels while he held out the gift. 

“You know you didn’t have to,” he said, unwrapping the present.

Marcus rolled his eyes. “I know, but I wanted to. Your birthday and Valentine’s Day are next week. I couldn’t not get you something.”

“You being here is more than enough. I didn’t even get you anything.”

“Uh huh, don’t care. Just finish opening it.” Ryan didn’t say anything more, knowing they could go back and forth all day on the issue. He got down the box and opened it, stopping before taking it out. “Well?” Ryan didn’t say anything, setting it down beside him before jumping up from the couch to hold him tight. Marcus wrapped his arms around him, stroked his back. “I take it you like it?”

Ryan huffed, face buried in his neck. “Course I do. But… it’s your favorite sweatshirt.” 

Marcus shook his head, even if he couldn’t see it. “Sure, but it’s yours too. And I want you to keep it.” Ryan would always slip it on when they were at Marcus’ place in Toronto, but now… “It means more to me that you have it.” 

Ryan lifted his head up, looking at him with a look that meant everything to Marcus. “Thank you. I love it. I love you, too. So much.”

Marcus swallowed down emotions that were threatening to pour out. “I love you too.” He moved his hand up to the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, meaning for it to be gentle but quickly turning heated. He pulled back to run a thumb over Ryan’s lip before leaning in again, capturing his lips once more. Before long, Ryan moved them towards his bedroom, letting the moment overtake them. 

-

After, while curled up against Marcus, Ryan just had to ask. “So, do I get my cake now?” Marcus laughed brightly, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Anything for you, babe.”


End file.
